Within the Radar- On Hold
by AgentCatherine
Summary: It started with a crash landing, then a security breach, and finally...there's me. Hi, name's Slyder16191 and I'm one of the EPF's most wanted criminals. I've worked in secret for so long that the EPF never even got a chance to know what hit them. I've held onto something stolen for a long time, but who would've guessed that she'd be the one to change everything.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back with the improved story. After finally taking the time to plan this out, I'm sure you guys are going to fall in love with new series. Introducing...Within the Radar!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Gary, come quick!" Exclaims a penguin wearing a headset.

Gary follows the agent as they run through the forest. They finally stopping near a deep crater.

"Gadzook!" He exclaims, "so this is the shooting star that everyone claims to have seen!"

Gary starts to cautiously slide down into the crater to reach the bottom.

"Carefully Gary, we don't know what it does yet" Warns the agent as Gary makes his way to the bottom.

Gary takes out his rubber gloves from his lab coat pocket and puts them on. He walks close to the purple meteorite, eagerly.

"Fascinating!" He remarks, excitedly. "It's luminous!"

He puts his fin on it and it turns into dust.

"Oh my!" Gary shouts, in surprise at the unexpected event.

He frowns and then starts to gently dig around in the dust.

"AHA!"

Gary holds up a glowing crystal that miraculously survived.

"Let's go back now," Gary notes as he scoops up what used to be the meteorite and dumping it into a small vial. "I shall conduct more experiments back in my lab!"

The agent and Gary quickly leave the scene and head back to the Sports Shop.

 **A few weeks later...**

The intruder alarm goes off at the Sports shop. A penguin stumbles out of the dressing room with a backpack on his back and out the door as he's being pursued by at least three other penguins.

"I promise to stop trying on the ski goggles!" The penguin yells back at them. "They aren't my style anyway."

The penguin, obviously security guards, traps the thief on ski hill.

"There's no where to run now." Barks one of the security guards, wearing a headset.

"Freeze!" Yells another, "you're under arrest."

The penguin with the backpack takes in his surroundings and smiles.

"Nah," he taunts. "I don't want to get frostbite."

The penguin leaps past the other penguins and then jumps down Ridge Run.

"He's suicidal," mutters on of the security guards. "Going right down Ridge Run without a snowboard...could be lethal."

Just than an object flew into the air and past the sun. The penguins shield their eyes while trying to focus on the object.

"How's the weather down there?" The thief shouts with his backpack that had transformed into his jet pack. "See you guys another time! Right now, I've got some clouds to catch!"

The thief watches as the penguin guards stare in surprise and anger in defeat.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Growls one of the penguins who jumps into the air with his own jet pack.

"You know..." the thief states casually, "I was running out of jet fuel so I borrowed some."

The security guard lands in the snow and looks at the thief with a death stare.

"This isn't over!" Yells another penguin, "you're not going to get off that easily. We'll meet again!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" The thief remarks, gliding out of view of the security guards.

A few minutes later, the penguin lands and the jet pack converts back into a backpack. He walks into his hideout, a cave in the mountains and opens up his bag. The penguins starts to take out his various goods; hot sauce, cookies, bunny slippers, and a fishing pole. It wasn't much but the penguin's curiosity sparks as he takes out a wrapped bundle. He had just snatched this from a secret organization which is hush-hush on the island.

The penguin gently places the pack on the table and unwraps it. Inside is a glowing green crystal. _What does it do?_ He thought. _This crystal was under the highest security protection in that facility but why is it so valuable?_ The penguin lifts the crystal up to the sunlight to examine it. The sunlight gave the crystal an eerie glow as the day darkens.

Name's Slyder16191, I'm one of the EPF's most wanted criminals. Herbert is at the near bottom of the list by now. I've worked in secret for so long that the EPF never even got a chance to know what hit them. To tell you the truth, no one even knows who I really am. That name I just gave out is simply an alias. Club Penguin is a simple place, full of empty headed penguins who are only concerned with new fashion styles and parties. The Elite Penguin Force have tried to hide their plans but naturally almost everyone knows about that. I, on the other hand, have stayed hidden in the shadows since the very beginning.

* * *

 **Some of you may have already some of this from the other story but bear with me. There's new content on every of the chapters that you have/ or have not read. To those of you who just discovered this story, ignore previous message as it doesn't apply to you and will only serve to confuse you. Anyway, so the prologue is out and I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tune October 8th!**


	2. And then were two

**Hey guys, Chapter one is up! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter One-And then there was Two**

Two penguins hurry to put their equipment together. They struggle against the icy wind and sheer cold

"You didn't have to come!" Yells the blue penguin as he puts on the harness.

"I have too!" The pink penguin shouts back.

"It's a new species and besides there's no way you could do this on your own."

Both penguins carefully start to climb down the cliff, where a glowing yellow puffle is anxiously trapped on a ledge.

"It's okay," the blue penguin announces trying to grab the puffle off the ledge.

The puffle darts forward to bite the blue penguin before quickly backing away again.

"Ow!" The penguin exclaims.

"Here let me try," the other penguin offers.

The pink penguin tries to coax the puffle over as they get closer to the ledge.

"Hey there. It's all right. You're going to be okay." She soothes, "come here. It's all right."

After a few minutes puffle finally bounces over, still wary of the stranger. In one swipe, the pink penguin firmly grasps the puffle into her arms.

"Yes, that's very subtle." The blue penguin notes.

"We're hanging off a cliff by a rope and harness in a snowstorm," she reminds. "Now is not the time to try and take our time. It's too dangerous for us all to be out here to long."

Both penguins check their lines again and then signal a brown penguin to start pulling up the ropes by the machine.

"It's all right," the pink penguin exclaims. "You're safe now."

The puffle seems to struggle at first until its rescuer made sure it was secure in the basket so it wouldn't jump over and down the cliff.

"Ouch!" She winces, and notices the small red bite mark on her fin.

"Are you okay?" Her partner asks.

She nods as PH continues to pull them up. The penguins were almost to the top where the brown penguin is. A huge blast of wind pushes the penguins as if they were on a swing. The pink penguin holds the puffle tightly.

"Are you okay?" The blue penguin shouts.

"Yeah," she yells back. "You?"

The blue penguin nods. Then another blast of wind hits and the penguins go for another swing, both of their ropes rub against the rock. They both look at each other to confirm that they are still okay. The pink penguin gets to the top first and hands the puffle to the brown penguin. The pink penguin looks back at her partner and smiles.

Another blast of wind hits, knocking the pink penguin into the snow. She glances worried at he blue penguin.

"I'm fine," he confirms.

He continues to ascend toward them. That's when she notices the flaw. His rope is shredding from the rub on the stones.

"Matt," she remarks and her muscles stiffen.

The rope has three strands left. The pink penguin rushes to the edge. She tries to grab at the rope.  
"Matt, the rope!" The pink penguin points.

Matt looks up and sees the graying rope. He frowns.

"Hurry!" He yells to PH.

He's almost at the landing when the wind picks up again and the rope snaps.

"Matt!" The pink penguin shrieks, reaching out for his fins. "Matt!"

Lily jolts awake. _Bad dream,_ she shivers. Lily looks around her igloo. Her eye adjust to the dark. Two of her puffles are still fast asleep. Luna, her first and closest puffle is laying on her bed when Lily woke up. Luna looks back her with worry.

 _She's concerned,_ Lily thinks with a weak smile, before thinking about the dream. _It's been a while since then but it still feels like only yesterday. It was supposed to be a simple rescue. Okay maybe it wasn't easy but still I feel like it was only yesterday. The powerful wind, the sharp rocks, the rope._

Lily got up from her bed and walks into the kitchen. Grabbing herself a cup of tea, Lily sits down at the counter. It's three in the morning and she didn't have work again today. _Ph told me to take on a couple months off but this is ridiculous. I think working helps keep my mind off of...what happened._

A knock at the door catch's Lily's attention. She walks to the door and opens it.

"I figured you'd be up," greets the penguin outside.

"Ph?" Lily exclaims, "why are you here?"

"I thought we could stop by the coffee shop and chat," Ph explains.

"Oh," she replies.

We walk to the coffee house and grab ourselves a cup of tea.

"So it's been a month," Ph begins.

"Yeah," I state.

I look over at the empty room. Ph has special access to the coffee shop anyway, so it was all right that the shop hadn't opened yet.

"How's Chester?" Ph asks.

I think back to the yellow puffle back at my igloo, still fast asleep.

"He's doing fine," I answer.

"That's good..." she remarks. "You know...you didn't have to take him in. I'm sure I would have found someone he would warm up to. I'm sorry if having him...is taking you back to..."

"It's fine, really" I assure her taking a sip of my tea. "I promise."

"All right," Ph confirms.

We start to talk about a lot of things and before we know it the shop is open. A few penguins file in. One of them is a penguin wearing a necklace under his shirt.

"It's great to talk to you again," I say. "Ph...I'd like to come back to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Ph asks, concerned.

I just nod and look around the shop. Then I think about Matt and the puffles.

"Yeah, I think I so."

Ph looks at me and then sighs, "don't push yourself."

"I know."

* * *

 **A new species of puffles? Sounds exciting. I wonder what kind. Find out what happens next in the story, October 12th!**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe: It's here now! I hope you enjoyed it and come back next time for even more secrets!**


	3. When two worlds collide

**Hey guys, yes sorry. It's late. I know, my bad. Well here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Slyder's POV**

 _Why is my necklace feeling warm?_ I put my fin to my chest and feel the heat radiating from the crystal underneath my shirt. _I'm half tempted to take it out and examine it right now. This is the second time it's done something like this. The last time was about a month ago._

 ***Flashback starts** *

"Gahhh! Where's that light coming from?" I exclaim, shuffling around the cave with my eyes closed. "It's like eleven at night!"

I feel around on my hands and knees and finally touch something that's burning hot.

"OW! My hand!" I yell.

I open my eyes only to blinded by the light source. I blink several times and finally try to find my pair of sunglasses. I put them on and notice that it's still really bright in the cave.

"What's going on?" I mutter.

I reach for the light source and I can finally make out the object that's responsible. _The Crystal!_ I tentatively tap the stolen crystal with my fin. _It's really hot! What the...why's it doing that?_ About five minutes later, the crystal immediately stops glowing and I'm now blinded by the darkness. I take off my sunglasses and blink until my eyes adjust to the darkness again.

I slowly put my fin forward and touch the crystal.

"Weird," I announce. "Now it's just cold again."

I put the crystal in my hand and examine it.

"Seriously, what in the world did I get myself into?" I whisper before dragging myself back over to my sleeping bag and closing my eyes.

 ***Flashback ends***

I turn to face my friend who's in the middle of indulging himself on a sub sandwich. I was going to talk to him something when something peaks my interest at the corner of my eye. _How come that penguin right there is grabbing my attention?_ She has long, wavy brown hair and she's a pink color. She has nice, long eyelashes and a warm smile on her face.

She seems to be completely in control of everything around her. If that's the case, why does her eyes tell a different story? They tell of a deep sadness and longing. She's lost someone but when or how long is another mystery.

"Who's that?" I ask to my friend, sitting beside me.

He's eating a long sandwich, with tomatoes, lettuce, ham, turkey, and radish.

"Hm?" He asks, "I don't see anyone."

I turn to where I saw her but she's gone. She couldn't have been just illusions. I know she was there just a second ago.

"Hey, I've got some interesting news for you," my orange penguin friend says while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh?" I ask, still looking around the cafe for that penguin.

"Yeah...you see..the EPF...they're still...looking after...you," he said in between large bites of his lunch. "They've got...something...that they think...could...finally track you down and...catch you."

I snicker, "yeah right. They've sent in a bunch of agents and high tech gadgets my way and still I outsmart them."

My friend just looks at me, one eyebrow is raised.

"I wouldn't let your guard down, my friend." He warns, finishing off his sandwich. "If my sources are correct...the EPF have found someone to match your wits and it's a fifth class agent."

"Fifth class you say?" I repeat, before looking out the window of the cafe. "This is finally going to get interesting."

"Hey Slyder," he asks. "You've never told me...why are the Elite Penguin Force chasing you?  
I glance around the room and then slowly point y neck where my necklace is.

"The crystal?" He exclaims, "the one you usually hide under your shirt? What's so valuable about it?"

I lean closer to Lewis and whisper to him.

"I stole it. Nine years ago, from the EPF when the PSA was still alive." I answer, "the questions remains, what does it do? Why is it so important? What is it capable of?"

"Beats me," Lewis shrugs. "Wanna head over to the skate ramp?"

I look around the cafe and then nod.

"Sure, why not?"

We head over to the skate ramp only to find that's already been taken by two other penguins. We shrug but then continue to skateboard on the ramp.

"Hey!" One of the penguins calls at us.

I look up to see the penguin coming toward me.

"What?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some pizza?" The penguin suggests. "My friend, Maxie, is going to go grab some at the Pizza Parlor."

"You want pizza again?" His friend remarks, amazed.

"Thanks but we just ate an hour ago." I inform.

"Okay," the penguin says and then goes back to his spot over by a few other skateboards.

We continue doing a few more tricks on our skateboards before deciding to just give up. Well actually, Lewis gave up.

"Hey, you know I bet Gary could help us" Lewis states as we walk back to the coffee shop.

"Gary, our resident mad scientist?" I laugh, "nah. If I showed this to him, I wouldn't get it back until years later."

Lewis shrugs, "so what's the plan?"

I order a doughnut and we head over to a vacant table.

"What plan?" I repeat, absentmindedly.

Lewis punches me in the arm.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you've got a plan up your sleeve. You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"This one?"

I turn to look as Lewis puts on this horrible looking face. I punch him back on his arm.

"I do not."

"Do too!"

I roll my eyes, "whatever but yes I do have a plan."

Lewis looks at me with eager eyes as I take out the crystal.

"You can head over the University and do some research," I inform.

"Okay and what about you?" Lewis asks.

I give a yawn and sit back in my chair.

"And I will just stay here on my laptop." I add.

"Slyder!"

I give him a, 'hey I know what I'm doing,' look. I take out my laptop and turn it on.

"While you're over there doing research in the library, I'm going to do some computer hacking here."

"You're going to get into a lot of trouble again, hacking into the University's network." Lewis states.

I smile, "Trouble's my middle name."

"Not funny," Lewis mutters before leaving the coffee shop.

I continue to smile as I get online and begin to hack into the University's network. I've done this about a million times and only once have I gotten caught doing so. I shake my head. _No flashbacks please._ I type on my keyboard and start to play around with the firewalls... _and I'm in!_

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Ph and I head over to the puffle shop. She hesitates before unlocking the door.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks me, concerned.

I nod. We head inside and memories start to hit me like ton of bricks. I put my hand on the counter to keep my balance.

"Lily!" Ph exclaims.

"No...I'm...okay," I insist as I fight back a tear.

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach as my eyes take in the surroundings. _Matt._ I take a deep breath and then take my hand off the counter. Ph looks at me concerned but has me doing a few tasks as the shop starts to open. I notice that she has been giving me jobs away from where Matt would have been working. I stock the inventory and help assist penguins on choosing their pet for life. Every once in a while, I make the mistake of glancing towards the counter or the puffle care room subconsciously thinking I'll see Matt glance my way and sneak in a smile. Ph gets a phone call and starts to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I...um...there's a small group of deer puffle that need rescuing." She informs, "you and Briana can keep the shop open here. Micheal can come and help me with this mission."

"It's okay," I smile. "I'll go with you."

Ph seems reluctant but she doesn't refuse. We hurry over to the mine to get our gear.

"Are you ready?" She asks, "we're going into the forest today."

I know what she's thinking, _and away from the mountains._ I sigh and then we start to ride our snowmobiles. _I'm...sorry, Matt._

* * *

 **Well, well, well this is all getting very interesting...very interesting. Find out what happens next October 20th!**

 **RR:**

 **The Ender Pickaxe:** _Yeah it's here! Get ready for some more mystery!_


	4. Running into Trouble

**Hi Guys, welcome back! Here's the next chapter** **, enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Slyder's POV**

I start to climb up the mountain, angry at myself for falling for such a simple trap. _And on top of that...my laptop is fried!_ I think back to the hack I tried to pull, only to be fooled and a virus was transmitted into my laptop. _Seriously! Who is this guy?_

"Are you all right?" A voice asks, concerned.

The voice stops me before I round the corner toward a path to my cave.

"Yeah," answers another voice. "You?"

I peak around the corner to see two penguins sitting in the snow.

"I'm fine," the blue penguin replies.

He stands up and then give the other penguin a hand.

"Let's go," he announce and she nods. "Sarah!"

His warning came too late another trap triggers. The snow gives way and the penguin drops under the ledge. The dark blue penguin rushes over to grab her fin but it's too late.

"Sarah!" He yells again in panic. "Sarah!"

 _Great, just great!_ I rush forward, tying the harness and rope around my waist in record time and then anchoring the other end into the snow. Then I dive off the cliff after the girl. _Just my luck!_ Hoping the dark blue penguin is as smart as he looks, I did a quick scan as I fly down the cliff. _Found her._ The girl, luckily, had landed on a ledge and hadn't taken a plunge down to the bottom.

"Hey! You with me?" I ask as I get to her.

Her eyes seem glazed over and she's bleeding a little on the left side of her forehead. _She's still breathing._ I do a quick examination to make sure her neck isn't broken.

"Okay, I'm going to lift you up now" I inform carefully. "Just...hold on if you're aware enough."

I pick her gently and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck. _That's good. She's still conscious enough. I seriously hate this guy!_ I tug on the rope and luckily the blue penguin at the top gets the hint. He pulls up the rope and within seconds we're at the top.

"Sarah," the blue penguin exclaims. "Sarah, tell me what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

The penguin's gaze shifts, still with a dazed expression.

"Can you stand?" Alex asks.

Sarah looks at the soft white snow and tries to put one foot on the ground. She winces in pain.

"A broken ankle," I observe while still carrying Sarah. "Listen, how did you guys get here? I seriously hope it wasn't by walking."

The penguin shakes his head, "there's a snowmobile parked at the bottom of this mountain."

"Okay, then let's go" I nod.

We reach the bottom of the hill where the blue penguin starts to strap in their packs.

"I can take it from here," He exclaims walking towards Sarah.

 _He doesn't trust me. I can tell by the look in his eyes but he's just going to have to deal with it for now._

"Don't be stupid," I state. "You're going to have to drive this thing. Who's going to watch her and make sure that she doesn't fall off?"

He reluctantly nods and then gets into the front. Sarah is then lifted on next and then I follow. The penguin drives down the mountain and then stops at the Everyday Phone Facility.

"Why are we here?" I asks. "We need to take her to the hospital."

The guy hops off the snowmobile and looks back at the me with a calculating gaze.

"I was borrowing the snowmobile from a friend," he informs. "It's all right now, I've got it from here. Thanks."

I finally shrug and hand Sarah over to him.

"I didn't get your name," the guy asks.

"Neither did I," I adds.

"My name is Alex and this is Sarah," he replies.

"Mine's...ThomasX52," I lie.

"Thank you again, ThomasX52" Alex informs.

I nod and then starts to walk away. I turn to see Alex carry Sarah into the Everyday Phone Facility _._ _I can't help but smile._

After dismantling the last trap, I hurry inside the cave. _Those were recent traps._ I sigh. W _ho is this guy? Why are they after me?_ _I toss my fried laptop on the table, angry._ _Seriously, what is up with this guy!_ I growl and then look around my small home. I take out my new finds and sigh. _These aren't the things I'm looking for either._

I flop onto my makeshift bed and look at the ceiling. _And who were they?_ I began to think back to Sarah and Alex who I met on the mountains. _They certainly weren't in the mountains just to go hiking._ I think back to that dark blue penguin. _His eyes were always watching me. They were too straight forward and calculating._ _I_ close my eyes and start to laugh. _Oh..I get it. So that's who I'll be up against._ I smile. _This is going to be a lot of fun._

 ***Flashback ***

"I didn't get your name," The dark blue penguin asks.

"Neither did I," I counter.

"My name is Alex," he replies.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

"Did you know that black puffles can breathe fire?" Matt remarks as we close up shop.

"No? Really?" I ask, curious. "I didn't know that."

Matt laughs.

"What's so funny?" I remark and then feel heat rising up to my cheeks in embarrassment.

I punch Matt in the shoulder.

"Very funny!" I shout.

Matt continues to laugh, "there is such thing as an Alien puffle."

"Oh get out of here!" I exclaim, whacking Matt on the back with one of the puffle beds.

"No I'm serious!" He answers, "I heard someone say they saw one once."

I start to count the inventory and look at Matt exasperation.

"Yeah, sure there is" I say. "When puffles fly."

Matt snickers and then proceeds to mess up the stack of colored cans.

"HEY! MATT! That took me hours to coordinate!" I complain.

I chase him around the shop, tossing puffle toys at him. Suddenly he just disappears.

"Where'd you go?" I ask, stopping in the center of the shop.

I start to spin a circle and I start to get worried.

"MATT!" I yell.

Suddenly Matt came flying out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground with a giant puffle stuffed animal.

"Ow, My head!" I complain.

Matt sits up and looks at me worried.

"Where?" He asks.

I wait for him to lean closer before clobbering him another puffle bed. I smile.

"Oh you are so asking for it now!" He announces, "this is war!"

I feel light seep through my eyelids. _No...I don't want to wake up._ I see Matt and the puffle shop start to fade from my mind. _No...don't go._ Finally, there's nothing left to see. I sit up in bed and feel a tear run down my face. I quickly wipe it away and inhale deeply. _I have to move on. It's a new day._ Summoning up my strength, I get out of bed.

* * *

 **What does Slyder16191 mean by that guy? Who is that guy? Find out what happens next in the story on October 25th! Bye for now!**

 **RR:**

 **Steven2Desmond:** _Welcome to my story, glad you like it so far. Get ready for some epic chapters coming soon!_


	5. Secrets in the woods

**Hey Guys, here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Slyder's POV**

 _Ah a new day!_ I groan and hide my head from the light that's creeping into the cave. _Wait a second..._ I focus my hearing and turn my head back toward the entrance of the cave. _Beep … Beep?... Beep!_ I jump out of my bed and look wildly towards the cave entrance. _Oh please...don't be what I think it is!_ I rush toward the entrance.

Set up in the entry is a bomb attached to the ceiling. _Big enough to bury this cave with me in it!_ Within seconds, I packed up everything I could find and ran out the entrance. Seconds later, the explosion knocks me off my feet. I land face down into the snow. _Great, just great!_ I get up and look back at the now blocked off cave. _They found me._

I look cautiously around the area before descending down the mountain. _And just when I found the perfect home too. Guess I have to crash Lewis' place... again._ After walking for about a half and hour, I finally reach his igloo and I knock on his door. When Lewis opens it, I keel over laughing. He had awful bed hair.

"Yeah, Yeah" he notes. "What do you want? It's like seven in the morning?"

"I thought you'd be up by now?" I reply.

"Are you serious?" He announces in surprise, "coming from the guy who sleeps till noon almost everyday."

"It's not my fault I have to go on all these heists," I counter defensively. "I'm a very busy guy who needs to keep up his energy."

"Yeah right," he dismisses. "Busy enough to somehow lose his house again?"

He lets me in and I explain what happened.

"Okay dude, seriously call the cops." He says.

"Are you dumb?" I state, "I can't. I'm a thief."

"Yeah but it's better to be in jail then dead," he counters. "Besides you still have no idea who's after you or for what for?"

"Yeah but...Lewis, you know I can't do that." I reply simply.

"I know," he remarks.

I make my home in the guest room as Lewis fixes breakfast.

"While we're at it, any leads on what the crystal is supposed to do?" He asks.

I shake my head, "not a clue...but I did notice something strange about it."

"Oh yeah? What?" Lewis asks, passing me a waffle.

I take out the crystal and put it in my hand.

"It started to glow yesterday." I inform, "at the Coffee shop. The crystal began to heat up again."

"You said that it did that before," he remarks.

"Yeah, but I still have no clue why." I admit, "but I have a feeling it's been activated somehow."

Lewis looks at the crystal in my hand and nods, "come to think of it. It looks like it's still glowing."

"Yeah..." I say and then think about to one month ago. "But it's not a bright glow, not like the one I saw before and it's not giving off the heat either. It's just a small glow."

"It might be some progress," Lewis suggests.

"True," I answer.

"Why'd you take the crystal, Slyder16191?"

"For the challenge."

"No really, why did you take it."

I shrug, "it sounds stupid."

Lewis looks at me with an unsurprised look, "and I've known you for how long?"

"You're right." I answer, "I broke into Penguin Secret Headquarters just to see what they do and then I stumble upon the entrance to the real agency. The Elite Penguin Force Headquarters and...well when I snuck in...I felt drawn to a certain area. I...I think the crystal was calling out to me."

"Calling you?"

"Forget it, it's stupid."

"No, seriously continue."

"...when I touched it, I felt like it was...crying...like it had actually feelings and for that one moment, I could understand it. I felt a connection."

Lewis looks at the wall with thoughts racing around in his head.

"Okay...you're right. It is stupid." He remarks, "I think you've lost it."

I look at him and smile, "I told you so."

"Seriously, did you just make that up on the spot?" He jokes.

"Maybe I did," I state neither confirming nor denying the story.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

"Lily...Lily!" Shouts a familiar voice.

I turn and see Ph trying to get my attention.

"What?" I ask, then looking down to see me pouring too much water into Flit's bowl. "Oh...uh ahh!"

"Take a break, Lily" she orders quietly.

I don't bother to argue with her this time. I walk out of the shop and take a stroll in the forest. _Maybe...I still need some more time._

"Don't be all down in the dumps," a voice exclaims handing me a cup of tea.

I look up to see Matt grinning at me.

"What do you mean down in the dumps," I announce. "Ph is just concerned about me messing up again."

The scenery changes and we're back at the coffee shop.

"Why are we here?" I ask, "I have work that needs to be done."

"You'll get to that later," he dismisses. "Time to stop worrying about that mistake you made. Seriously she's not going to get mad at you just for accidentally calling Skit...Skip!"

"Well that's not the only reason!" I stammer, "I've messed up the orders on puffle food and..."

"Hey, calm down" Matt encourages. "just because it's your first day doesn't mean Ph is going to throw you under the gutter for a few small mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I start to smile. "Matt, I..."

I look up and he disappears again, along with the coffee shop. I'm back in the forest, alone again. _Matt...I'm sorry._ I fall to my knees and start to cry. I must have been there for an hour before I finally calm down.

"Hey, are you all right?" Asks a voice behind me, "don't be all down in the dumps."

I look up startled, "Matt?"

I turn around and I see a penguin in a hoodie and a baseball cap approach me.

"Who are you?" I ask confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He says, "it's just...well I was passing through the forest when I heard you crying."

I turn my back to him and try to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I'm...all right," I tell him. "I just...got lost."

I turn back around to see him slowly walk toward me.

"Well, my dad use to say that when you ever get lost, look to the sky and it will show you the way." He informs, with a gentle smile.

The penguin looks up at the sky and notices that it's cloudy.

He frowns, "well normally you try not to get lost on any other day then when it's a clear sky. That way you can follow the sun's direction or even the stars. I know sounds corny right...but it's pretty good advice."

A gentle breeze blows through the air as I continue to look at the penguin. He seems like a nice penguin with a friendly personality but his eyes...seem to tell a different story.

"My name's Slyder16191." He introduces, "and you're lucky that you got lost here at this time of day. I'll help you find your way back."

"Mine's Lily," I say quietly. "I...think I'll be fine from here but thanks."

Slyder16191 looks deep into my eyes and then nods.

"Okay then," he answers. "Just to let you know, town is that way. See you around."

He points in the direction behind me and then disappears farther into the forest. I turn and start to walk back but out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a flash of light come from the forest.

* * *

 **NOOOo not the cave! Slyder16191 lost his home again! Just who is after him? And why? What does the crystal do? Find out what happens next time, November 4th!**


	6. Into the Woods

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy !^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Slyder's POV**

I glance wearily at the crystal that I had hastily thrown in the snow. _It started to get hot again._ I turn to look back at where I saw that other penguin. _That's the second time I've run into her. Coincidence...I really don't think so._ I look up at the sky again. _She seems to have a connection to the crystal. Does she know about it?_ I look back and tentatively touch the crystal. A warm glow seems to radiate from it as I put it back in my hand.

I put the necklace back on and continue to walk toward the Mines.

"Why was she crying?" I mutter, unable to get the image out of my head.

I try to shake it away as I enter the tunnels. I'm planning on meeting an old friend who might have knowledge on who sent me that explosive wake up call. The twists and turns in the mine make it feel like I have gotten myself lost.

"What do you want?" A voice finally asks from behind me.

I jump in surprise at the sudden noise, "I'm asking you if you might know who sent this?"

I hold up the exploded bits of the bomb that I managed to salvage.

"You know I can't see that in the dark right?" He exclaims, "fine. Follow me."

The penguin leads me through another passage until it seems to lead to a dead end. He touches the wall somewhere and it opens back into the wilderness. We walk silently through the woods until we reach his cabin.

"Show me" he orders, as he closes the cabin door.

I toss the bomb on the table while he examines it. He has a surprised look on his face when he spots a mark on one of the pieces.

"This is..." he states, "TAG technology."

"How?" I question.

The penguin shrugs, "I don't think there's much to worry about for now. TAG is no longer a threat. It was probably just someone who stumbled upon some of the supplies still left after TAG's takeover."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

I watch as the penguin collects up the pieces of bomb and puts it on the counter.

"Is that all?" He asks.

I nod, "I was hoping you would actually be able to tell me who gave me this bomb."

The penguin looks at me and shakes his head, "I'm sorry but I don't think I even have a clue. I'll try to look into it if I can but as far as I know...you're in danger."

"Yeah, I figured that" I announce.

"Slyder, I'm serious." The penguin exclaims, "I know what you're doing but it's getting dangerous."

"Well here's not turning back now, is there?" I answer, "besides I have to do this."

The penguin looks at me and then sighs.

"Okay, fine if you're going to be that persistent...I've got something I need to show you. I discovered it a few days ago and..."

Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. The penguin looks up in surprise.

"What in the world is going on today?" He announces in exasperation. "Everyone wants to see me today."

He looks over at me, unsure what I should do.

"It seems it would be best for you to be out of sight?" He suggests.

I look around to find the cabin empty of any possible hiding spots.

"Fine...follow me, quickly!" The penguin exclaims and then pulls open a trapdoor from under the carpet.

"I didn't know you had a basement!" I announce, incredulously.

"Don't go exploring!" He orders, "stay put!"

"Yeah whatever," I confirm.

The trapdoor closes and I hear his footsteps walk towards the door. I hear muffled voices so I put my ear closer to the trapdoor.

"I know you have it!" A female voice accuses.

"Have what?" The penguin asks, confused.

"My watch!" The female penguin practically yells.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you steal it off my table as I went to grab my fruit smoothie and..."

"Say that again?"

"Don't get smart with me! You match my description of the thief and..."

"Hang on a second! That's not possible. Why would I even want your bracelet?"

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you!"

I have had just about enough of their arguing. Having already considered that this penguin to be no threat to me, I pop open the trap door and step back into the room. I look up to see the penguin has stopped talking. This penguin is brown with freckles on her face. She has orange hair tied up in a low ponytail and a green jumper on.

"Oh! I was mistaken," she exclaims to my friend and then rushes. "It seems that you are harboring a thief!"

I look at her startled that she could identify me and my profession.

"You were the one that stole my bracelet!" She accuses, "now where is it!"

"I'm sorry if...I happen to come upon it but...I don't have it now."

"So you really are a thief!"

"I...didn't stay that."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't..."

"Enough already!" My friend announces loudly.

The female penguin and I stop talking and look back at him.

"You're name?" He finally asks her.

"Why should I give it out to thieves?" She snaps.

My friend walks over to the kitchen counter and grabs a pear.

"First off, I'm no thief." He remarks, "but he is and secondly, you barged into my house so the least you can do is tell me your name."

The female penguin studies both of us and reluctantly gives in.

"My name is Elodie2003," she says calmly. "I was at the Coffee shop, admiring my new watch that was given to me when my smoothie order was finished. I got up and went over to get it. When I turned back, my bracelet was gone and someone had just recently rushed out the door."

I whistle in surprise at her story.

"And you didn't bother to check under the table?" I ask.

Elodie2003 gave me a stare that looks like she would kill me right then and there.

"Of course I checked under the table," she announces. "It wasn't there."

My friend takes a bite into his pear and then offers both Elodie2003 and I some fruit. I grab an apple while she grabs an orange.

"How did you come to the conclusion that it was me?" My friend asks, "and how did you even find this place?"

Elodie2003 narrows her eyes and then begins to scan the room, as if her watch will magically appear somewhere.

"I have...ways" she says simply.

My friend looks at her with interest, "mind telling me. I'd really like to know how a civilian like you would manage to find me at all places!"

"I'm not just a civilian! I'm an EPF agent!" She yells, before realizing her mistake. "Oops, let's just forget I even said that."

Both my friend and I have a look of surprise on our faces after her claim.

"Too late," I remark.

"I still don't believe you" my friend announce suddenly. "The EPF aren't even aware of my current location!"

"Well it's true!" She stammers, "I am an Elite Penguin Force agent!"

I look at her, hiding a smile that just seemed to pop onto my face. _She's not very good at hiding her identity as agent._

"Well even if I did have your watch, which I don't, it's probably buried" I reveal.

"Buried!" She says in shock. "Why? Who buries another person's watch?"

"Someone who wants to kill me, that's who!" I exclaim, motioning to exploded bomb pieces on the kitchen table.

"Someone is out to kill you?" Elodie2003 asks, concerned. "Why?"

 _Oops, I didn't mean for that to slip out._ I look over at my friend for help. He just shrugs and continues to eat his pear, amused. _Thanks a lot, you're very helpful._ I look at Elodie2003 as she stares at me with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. _Great...just great!_

* * *

 **TAG technology? Is the Tech Galactic Alliance making a comeback? Who else is after Slyder and why? Who stole Elodie2003's watch and why is it so important? Is it important?**

 ***suddenly gets a jab in the arm by Elodie2003**

 **"Of course it's important! Why else would I be out in the middle nowhere tracking down a thief for no particular reason!"**

 **"All right...I'm sorry geez"**

 **Is there really a connection between the crystal and Lily? If so, what? Find out what happens next time on November 14th!**


	7. Never quite a coincidence

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Slyder's POV**

"Um...I can't" I say, trying to change topics. "Besides you still haven't answered my friend's question."

Elodie2003 looks at me confused, "what question?"

"How did you find this place and I?" My friend repeats, finally helping me out of my current situation.

The penguin blinks before replying, "you left this at my table."

Elodie2003 hands over a small slip of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it.

"That's a map!" I exclaim, recognizing the drawing.

"Yeah I figured that," she confirms as my friend snatches the paper from her.

He seems to smile as he scans over the paper.

"Guess I'm not as invisible as I thought I was," he jokes.

I watch my friend's eyes brighten with excitement, as he takes the paper and then proceeds to rip it into shreds.

"Hey!" Elodie2003 shouts, "that's mine."

"No...it's mine." My friend answers, "it's in my handwriting."

I look at my friend, confused by his sudden change in character.

"Ace?" I ask, "what's going on?"

Ace looks up at me and smiles.

"There's a new threat emerging in Club Penguin." He announces, "and it's on the prowl."

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I'm finally home around five and my puffles came to greet me at the door.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask with a smile.

I look down to see my two puffles in distress. My smiles fades.

"What's wrong?" I exclaim.

My puffle pulls me over to where my green puffle is.

"Oh Spots!" I announce, "what's wrong?"

The puffle's normal green glow is fading and the puffle quivers in pain. Without even thinking, I grab Spots and rush out the door. I ran all the way down to the pet shop, hoping that PH is still there. The lights are out and so I'm in a panic. I take out my key and unlock the shop door. _I know PH keeps some medical equipment in the back._

I ran into the back with Spot and put himon the check up counter. I grab some equipment from the cabinet and then walk back over. Everything read normal on the equipment but I know that Spot's is not okay.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask it.

Spot looks at me with a pained look. I watch his glow darken as every minute passes. I decide to call PH before even realizing that I left my phone at home. I hurry for the front desk. _Hold on, Spot..._

* * *

 **Slyder's POV**

I felt a sudden wave of sickness and fear washes over me. My legs give out from under me.

"Slyder!" Ace yells in concern.

I put my fin on the counter to steady myself.

"Sorry." I mutter, "I didn't feel well for a second."

The feeling continues to consume me and I land on the floor.

"What's going on?" Elodie2003 asks, quickly checks my forehead for a fever.

She gasps and then checks my pulse.

"You're heart is racing and you're burning up," she announces.

 _She's right. My heart is beating fast, as if I'm in a hurry._ I feel heat radiate from my chest. _Oh...Oh no..._

"Close your eyes!" I warn to my friends.

Ace immediately obeys and quickly puts his fin over Elodie2003's eyes.

"What?" She states, "why? What's going on?"

Seconds later, the crystal glows a bright light. I rip the necklace off my neck, seconds before it would have burned my throat. The chain holding it isn't hot but the crystal is bright and glowing. Without realizing it, I am on my feet with sudden energy and am racing out the door, feeling a mental tug in a certain direction.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Spot starts to squeak loudly all of the sudden and it startles me. I hurry over, forgetting to make the call to PH.

"Spot" I exclaim, "if only you could talk."

It's glow is merely outlining the puffle as they jump off the table. Spot starts to run toward the door, still squeaking very loudly.

"Spot!" I yell, "calm down!"

Suddenly, I hear footsteps run into the shop and the door slams shut. Something is glowing brightly from in the main room. I peak out to see a penguin holding a crystal and looking rather confused.

"It's you!" We say at the same time when I enter the area.

Spot takes a giant leap at the penguin and tackles him. He lets go of the crystal and it falls onto the floor by my feet. Spot looks at me as if he wants me to do something. Subconsciously, I reach out and I pick it up.

"Don't" the penguin warms, "you'll burn your fin."

Too late, it's already in my hand. The crystal feels warm in my fin but it doesn't burn me. The crystal starts to emit a bright light and it seems to fill up the room. Suddenly, I feel an emotion from the crystal. It enters me and I can feel it. Memories seem to unlock from my mind and I'm frozen in place as the light continues to brighten. _The light...It's just like Spots._

The penguin tackles me to the ground and shields my eyes from the bright light. The crystal flies out of my hand and lands on the floor with a clink. He continues to hide me from the light until he's sure that it's safe but he's too late. The moment after coming into contact with the crystal, I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **This is getting exciting. So, Lily really does have a connection with the crystal. Hmm, the puffle seems to also know about the crystal as well. Why has the crystal activated again? What happened to Lily when she touched the crystal? Find out what happens next on December 2.**

 **RR:**

 **CommanderSylveon2930:** _True, Slyder does tend to get ahead of himself sometimes but he is still very resourceful when need be._


	8. A dream?

**Hey guys! I'm back, here's Chapter Seven Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Dream?**

 **Slyder's POV**

"Sorry!" I apologize after the crystal's light fades. "I'm not sure what I was doing. Um..."

I decide to tell her about the crystal. I probably owed her an explanation.

"The crystal seems to have a mind of it's own and..." I pause, noticing the dead weight leaning against me. "Holy fish fingers! Hey, are you okay?"

I look at the girl's face and notice that her eyes are shut. I sigh, thankful to see her still breathing. Her green puffle hops over to us and nudges the penguin.

"Hey, I can't help but notice..." I stare at the puffle and then at the crystal, lying on the floor a few feet away. "You have the same green glow. Do you know about the crystal? Is it yours?"

It may have been my eyes playing tricks on me, buy I could swear the puffle smiled at me.

"Is she going to be all right?" I asked the puffle.

The puffle began to roll around, distracted by some toy.

"Why am I even talking to a puffle?" I sigh. "I need to get her to a hospital."

I carefully lay the penguin down and then I hurry for the phone. _Interesting...the phone is off the hook._ I pick it up and then dial 911.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

 _Where am I?_ I find myself walking around in the dark.

"It's here," a voice mutters up ahead. "It's right here. Now, where's my match?"

Suddenly a small flame flickers to life.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Where's the torch?" The voice asks.

"Hello!" I yell louder but it's obvious that they can't hear me.

The flame moves and then becomes an even bigger light, as it touches the tip of a torch. I gasp. _No...no, it can't be._ I watch, frozen, as the penguin's back faces me.

"This is remarkable!" They exclaim, "what a find!"

The penguin brushes their hand against the wall. I try to walk toward them but my feet feel like they are glued in place. I watch as the penguin looks at the wall with great interest. One word forms on my lips but no sound escapes my mouth.

I shake my head. _Am I dead? This can't be real...he can't be here. He...he can't be alive._ The penguin turns and now I can see his face illuminated by the fire. The word screams from inside me and then I finally find my voice again.

"MATTHEW!"

* * *

 **Slyder's POV**

I jump when I notice a tear sliding down the penguin's face. We had just arrived at the hospital and they let me stay with her. Thankfully enough I remembered her name or I would have had a difficult time explaining to the medic that she just fainted. I'm not willing to tell anyone, who I don't trust, about the crystal. I'm just hoping that Lily will just wake up soon.

I watch as another tear rolls down her face. _Why is she crying?_ I feel a steady pulse of heat radiate from the crystal again. _What's going on?_ Suddenly a memory rushes through my mind but I don't think it was mine at all. I watch as another penguin places their hand to the crystal and then touches another penguin's fin. On a hunch, I repeat that action and then I touch Lily's hand.

I find myself in a dark cave and I hear voice.

"That puffle was special after all," the voice remarks.

I look to see a blue penguin examining what looks like paintings on the cave wall.

"MATTHEW!" Another voice yells, startling me.

I turn to see Lily standing just a few feet away.

"Matt, it's me Lily!" She exclaimed, "can you hear me?"

I take another glance at the blue penguin who didn't even flinch at her words.

"Lily?" I state calmly.

Lily takes a wild look around and then her eyes land on me.

"What...what are you doing here? You can see me?" The girl looks so confused.

"Lily...you're dreaming," I say. "I can't explain it just yet but I brought you to the hospital after you fainted and..."

"I'm not dreaming!" She answers back, coldly.

"Lily! You need to wake up!" I exclaim.

"No! This is not a dream! He's alive and I have to find him!" Lily quickly looks back at the blue penguin in desperation.

 _Oh I get it._ I slowly walk over to Lily and touch her hand.

"Lily, get a hold of yourself." I announce, "he isn't here anymore. Let him go."

Lily takes a step forward to be closer to the blue penguin.

"Matt!" She yells, "Matt, I'm here!"

I try to grab her arm, before she can pursue the illusion any further but suddenly I find myself back in the hospital room. _This is bad._ I notice that the crystal is no longer warm either. _This is really bad._

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Just as Slyder appeared, he easily disappears and I am left alone with Matt.

"Matt...can you hear me?" I plea. "Say something to me!"

I watch as he continues to examine drawings on the wall. I step forward to take a look as well. There are various drawings but the one I recognize, also seems to catch Matt's attention.

"That's new," he adds.

He shakes his head and then turns his attention away from it. I hurry over and touch the wall.

"Impossible!" I exclaim, "it can't be!"

I watch intently now as Matt continues to look over more drawings.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask myself.

Suddenly snapping twig echoes throughout the cave. Matt immediately extinguishes the torch

"Matt!" I call out in the pitch dark.

I begin to hear approaching footsteps from in front of us.

"Matt!"

I hear scuffling noises and then silence. I'm left alone in the dark, unsure of where I am or what has happened.

"Matt?"

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Will Slyder be able to wake up Lily? Is Lily really dreaming or is it something more? What are the drawings on the cave signifying? Find out next time on February 3rd.**


	9. New partners?

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Eight! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I wake up and find myself lying in a hospital bed. _No...no, it can't have just been a dream!_ I notice my puffle sleeping next to me. Then, I slowly turn my head as I hear footsteps come toward my room.

"You're awake!" Exclaims a familiar voice.

"PH?" I say, sitting up in bed. "Where's Matt?"

The question comes instinctively out of my mouth. PH looks at me with a worried look. Her gaze sweeps over me and she puts a gentle hand on my fin.

"He's dead, Lily." She answers, softly "he's not here."

I struggle to fight the tear lands on PH's fin with a gentle plop. I turn my head and look out the window. _It's a sunny day outside._ The doctor came to check on me and then said I could leave.

PH offers to walk me home but I decline. I just want to be alone with my thoughts. My puffle and I leave the hospital and take decide to take a walk close by Skii Hill.

"Ahhhhh" Incoming!" A voice yells at me, overhead.

I turn to see a lime green penguin crash land, just a few feet ahead of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, running up to him.

"Yeah" he remarks, getting back on his feet with a smile. "This happens to me all the time."

The penguin examines his burnt jetpack with a frown.

"My name is Rookie, by the way." the penguin announces.

"Lily."

"Nice. Say Lily, have you seen a red penguin fly past here at any time this week?"

"No, why?"

"Nevermind."

Rookie picks up his jetpack and starts to walk away.

"It's nice to meet you, Lily." He calls back, "maybe we'll see each other again."

I watch as Rookie stumbles toward the woods.

"Watch out!" I yell and then seconds later, I wince as Rookie smacks his head against the oncoming snowboard.

"This also happens to you all the time, I assume?" I remark, lending Rookie a fin.

* * *

 **Slyder's POV  
** Lily's friend had arrived at the hospital, earlier that day and we both had a small talk.

*Flash back starts *

"Where's Lily?" Demands a worried brown penguin.

"She's in here, asleep." I inform her.

The penguin studies me with a quick glance before entering the room.

"Who are you?" She asks, suspiciously.

"My name is Slyder," I introduce. "Lily and I met briefly once before and I was with her when she lost conciousness."

"What happened?" She questions, still suspicious of me.

"It's hard to explain." I answer quickly.

The brown penguin takes a look at Lily before returning eye contact with me.

"Tell me everything." She demands, coldly.

"Uh..."

 _And then after I told her a small portion of what had happened earlier..._

"Who's Matt?" I ask. "Lily seems to have some strong feelings for him. I assume he is dead from the way she looked at him."

The brown penguin, introducing herself as PH, briefly lowers her eyes to stare at the floor before responding.

"Matt was Lily's boyfriend. He died during a rescue accident" She states, "they both met and worked at the Pet Store."

PH looks out the window as the moon began to rise.

"We were all on a rescue mission one day up in the mountains when a huge blizzard hit. A puffle was trapped on a ledge just below a cliff and so both Matt and Lily harnessed themselves and climbed down. They reached the puffle as the wind tossed them around."

PH turns to the green puffle, nestled by Lily's side.

"It was this little guy that they saved." PH exclaims, patting the puffle gently on the head.

 _She kept the puffle that would trigger her memories of that day. Why?_

"Lily and the puffle had reached the top just as another wind flung Matt against the rocks and...it was enough to break the rope."

"You can stop there." I interrupt, "I think I get the picture."

PH nods, wiping a tear from her eye. _Matt's rope snapped and he took the hard way down._

"There's more to the story," she insists. "It was such a huge storm that Matt's body was never found. It must be lost under several feet of snow. Lily...she may act strong and insist that everything is fine but... she has never been the same since the accident."

*Flash back ends *

I finally reach Ace's hideout where Elodie2003 and Ace are waiting.

"Slyder, where have you been?" Ace asked.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," Elodie2003 pouts. "So now that you're here. I demand you tell me everything! Why were you as pale as a ghost hours before but now you're fine? What was that blinding light? Most importantly, Where is my watch?!"

"I don't have your watch!" I exclaim, "and the rest is a long story."

Elodie looks around the room and then sits down in a chair.

"Spill," she orders.

"Seriously?" I remark, "it's getting late."

Elodie crosses her fins against her chest. Then, Elodie gave me some type of death stare.

"Eesh, fine" I state and then glance over at Ace.

Ace just shakes his head before grabbing us some food.

"Elodie...what class are you in?"

"Excuse me?"

"What level clearance do you have at the EPF?"

"I have a level three clearance, why?"

Ace hands us some fruit, "it's all I have at the moment."

I peel open the clementine and break open the slices. Elodie stares questionably at the apple before taking a bite. Ace and I exchange a silent conversation about what I should tell Elodie. Eventually Ace gives up and then just shakes his head and walks away. I turn to see Elodie already half way done with her apple.

"Can you keep a secret?" I smile at her.

* * *

 **Why was Rookie looking for Jet Pack guy? Is Slyder really going to tell Elodie everything? Find out what happens February 24th.**

 **Hey guys, Agent Catherine here. I'm really sorry for getting these chapters up so late. I've been busy with school lately and my new job. On top of that, I'm struggling with writer's block on this particular story. Bear with me, I promise you won't be disappointed in what I have in store for this series. ^-^**

 **RR:**

 **2930-** _Yes, I'm still here. ^-^ A connection, maybe?_


	10. A message

Hey guys,

It's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll explain it all later but I have an announcement to make. This story is going to be put on hold, suspended until further notice. I know you guys are really interested in the story but please check out my latest story for a more detailed explanation. Bye for now!

-Agent Catherine.


End file.
